Robots may be deployed in an environment to assist humans in tasks. For example, healthcare robots may be deployed to assist disabled, sick, or elderly people in everyday tasks. The robots may receive instructions from users to perform certain tasks. For example, a user may ask a robot to retrieve a certain object. The robot may use computer vision to locate the object, navigate the environment, and bring the object to the user.
Currently, robots use a local processing device located within the robot to process the inputs that are received, process data that is obtained from sensors, and/or the like. The amount of processing power necessary to carry out the above-mentioned tasks can be detrimental to the functionality of the robot because it can quickly drain the battery, slow the robot's response times, and/or the like. As such, there exists a need to minimize the amount of processing power completed by the robot.